Life Unexpected
by edwardmiss
Summary: Andy McNally has a choice to make when she finds out she is preganat with Sam's baby, feeling on top of the world Sam's world is shattered when Andy tells him she is not keeping the baby will their love survive?
1. unexpected news

Andy awoke to the alarm going off she reached over to turn it off. As she sat up in bed her heart went a flutter as she sat and watched Sam asleep with Leo in his arms. It was just so cute. Leo had spent the night because Tracy and Jerry wanted a little time alone together, and with Leo's dad being out of town and her mother being sick Andy was happy to help out. Besides that is what a matron of honor is for had a blast last night playing avengers even with the whole Hulk and Iron Man fiasco. So she slipped out of bed so she could wash up and begin breakfast. Today was her and Sam day off and she knew Tracy would be by to pick Leo up around noon. Andy had made pancakes, bacon and she was finishing up the eggs when she felt two arms circle around her waist.

"Morning" Sam said.

"Morning to you sleepy head" she said with a soft laugh.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have helped with breakfast" Sam offered

"Oh its okay I didn't mind, and besides you and Leo looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to disturb you" as she finished the eggs

Sam leaned in to kiss her and then he pulled and gave her that look she knew all so well.

"Oh no" Andy said "You cool your jets mister. Leo is right down the hall" Andy protested

"That kid is out for the count he is not waking up anytime soon I promise" Sam said "I even shut the door, he can't turn a door knob can he?"

"Really he's six years old he can turn a door knob" As she poured the rest of the eggs on the plate and placed the pan in the sink, that's when she was lifted off her feet by Sam and carried in the guest bedroom.

She tried to protest but as he started at her ear lobe, then her neck, and then to her stomach, she could not fight it anymore as she brought his mouth back to meet hers. She broke away to tell him they have to be extra quiet and quick. Sam stopped and looked at her with his eyebrow arched "

"I don't believe in quickies" as he smile that irresistible smile of his, he pulled the cover over them and they begin where they left off.

I guess Andy didn't get the memo, she tried to be quiet but it was just to good. Then they heard someone banging on the front door. They both looked from under the covers at the same time wondering who could that be. It wasn't noon yet so it couldn't be Tracy, so who could it be banging so loud on the door? They both got up to answer the door Andy in Sam's shirt and he was wrapped in the blanket. As Sam opened the door he saw Shaw, Epstein, Nick, Gail, Chris and two other officers they didn't recognize. Sam with a big smile on his face shouted "Good morning officers!"

"Sammy we received a call from this number and address saying someone was being hurt?" Shaw looked at Sam waiting for him to explain, but he just had a confused looked on his face.

It took everything in Shaw not to laugh " I didn't call you guys" Sam said. Epstein tried explaining the caller said that the woman was screaming With a big smile on his face Sam commented

"well you know I have had some say" and before he could finish his comment Andy kicked him from behind the door.

"Ouch McNally what you do that for!" Andy could hear everyone laughing.

"Good morning McNally, do you know anything about the phone call?" Oliver asked Andy peeking around the open door with her face bright red,

"I may have a clue who might have made the call" she says Sam looking at her dumbfounded realized who she was talking about.

"Leo!" they both said at the same time.

"Nash kid he is here right now" Oliver asked

So they walked down to Andy's bedroom when they turned the knob it was locked Andy knocked on the door, "Leo its auntie Andy everything is fine you can open the door now I promise you nothing bad is going to happen" They heard a click and the door opened and Leo stepped out.

"Am I in trouble" Leo asked?

"No" Andy said "You thought someone was being harmed and you call the police you did nothing wrong sweetie" Andy explained to him

Leo said "I heard you screaming so I locked the door and called the police that's what mommy told me to do"

"You did good buddy" Oliver told him "You are going to make a great cop just like mommy" Leo gave Oliver a big smile

"Why were you screaming auntie Andy?" Leo asked her

Epstein spoke up and said "auntie Andy and uncle Sam was just playing a game of wrestling" Epstein looked up with a wink at Andy, "nobody was being hurt okay buddy"

"Okay mommy and Mr. Jerry wrestle all time" he said

Everyone held it in but it was hard to stop from laughing, Andy didn't feel so bad now knowing that he heard Tracy doing the same thing. "How about you two go get out your wrestling clothes and I will feed Leo" Oliver offered with a big smile on his face. He gave them a look that they knew they would never live this the time Sam and Andy came back everyone was gone but Epstein and Shaw who was enjoying breakfast that she made. As Shaw and Epstein was leaving Tracy and Jerry pulled up and they was asking was everything okay Shaw looked back at Andy and said

"He would let them explain" as he got into the car with a big smile on his face.

"What was that all about" Tracy asked?

Andy put her arm around Tracy and said "it's a long story you might want to sit down and let me explain" as she shut the door behind them.

...TWO MONTHS LATER...

Sam and Andy was back on the job doing their thing still being harassed about what happened on their day off. They was just finishing up a call when they stopped to get some lunch while they were finishing up they got another call as they were getting out of the car Andy got very light headed and almost passed out. She managed to keep it hid from Sam so on their way back to the barn Sam notice something was off with Andy.

" Anything wrong Andy" Sam asked feeling very concerned

"No I am good" Andy tells him

"Okay let get cleaned up and head out for a drink" Sam says as he heads into the men's locker room

So everyone was at the penny having a good time Andy had just finished her first beer when she felt very sick so she went to the ladies room and threw up. She felt bad even light headed and her stomach hurt she didn't know what was going on. Tracy walked in and saw Andy leaning over the sink

"Andy are you okay" Tracy walked up and place a hand on her back

Andy turned around and faced Tracy "I don't know trace" as she wiped her mouth with a napkin

Tracy saw that Andy was crying "do I need to get Sam?" Tracy asked her

"No!" Andy yelled "don't go get him"

"Why? What's going on Andy you are scaring me and you better start talking" Tracy demanded her

"I need you to do something for me" Tracy looked confused "you have to keep this between us okay no telling Jerry" Andy tells her

As Andy got in the car she thought to herself.(keep it together he will never know anything was going on)

Sam got in the truck and leaned in and gave Andy one of those I can't wait to get you home kiss. As soon as they walked through the door Sam was undressing Andy her head was not in it but she made love to Sam that night. She laid in bed as Sam slept thinking of everything that they have been through and by tomorrow morning all of it can next morning when Andy arrived at the barn she saw Tracy and they went in the women locker room they waited until it was empty. Tracy then gave Andy the bag and she pulled out the pregnancy test she went in the stall.

"So how long does it takes before we see the results?" Andy asked her

Trace answered "about 3 to 4 minutes" Tracey says " Andy its going to be okay no matter the outcome is I am here for you" she tried reassuring her best friend. Andy started to cry

"this can't be happening I am not ready to be a mother" she blurted out " I am three years into my job which love, I barely have enough as it is for me, my job" and then she looked up with tears coming down and said "Sam!"

Tracey goes and comfort her friend " Andy Sam loves you if you are worried about him walking out I don't think he would do that" as she wiped the fallen tears from her cheek "Andy this doesn't have to be a bad thing you and Sam created a life together that is something so beautiful. Andy look at me" Tracy said "and before you freak out the test might not come back positive it may be a false alarm" Then they heard her alarm go off on her watch.

"Can you go and check for me trace I can't do it I just can't do it" as Andy sat there shaking with her head in her hands

Andy heard Tracey voice "Andy it is Positive"

In parade Sam was wondering where was Andy, and Jerry was thinking the same thing about Tracy. Frank walked in and gave everyone their assignments and dismissed everyone. Sam got up to go look for Andy to figure out why she wasn't in parade. Frank called Sam name and told him he needed him to take Diaz and respond a call right away. Sam tried to stall but frank wasn't hearing it. Sam said to himself he would just call her and figure out what was going on. Frank called Andy and Tracy in his office to figure out what was happening.

"McNally, Nash can you explain to me what's going on" Frank questioned them

Nash spoke "sir I was seeing if I can get Andy so she can work on a case with me I need a extra set of hands, eyes with on this one."

"Did you already run this by Barber" he asked her,

"Yes sir he told me to clear it with you first" Tracey lies Andy knew she was lying for her and she felt bad.

"Okay Nash its alright with me you are dismissed" They both got up and left out of Best office.

"I am so sorry trace I am putting you in the problem" She said feeling bad for what her friend was doing for her

"No Andy you are my friend, no let me rephrase that you are my sister and I am here for you" Tracey said with a hug

In Jerry office Andy and Tracey was going over paper work when Jerry walked in "Um Trace can you tell me what the hell is Best is talking about?" Said Jerry.

"What case are you and McNally working on?" Jerry looked puzzled

"Jerry come in I need to talk to you" trace said.

"I know I am asking a lot but I need you to go along with me on this no questions asked please" Tracey begged him Jerry looking confused asked trace "what the hell is going on I can't help you with anything until I know what I am helping with."

"She is helping me" Andy spoke up

"Does Sam know about this?" Jerry asked.

"No" Tracy said "and he can't okay I know you have questions but I can't answered you right now" was all she could Jerry right now

Jerry said "okay"Against his better judgement, something was not right about this but he went along for now.

Sam made it back to the barn and he rushed in so he could see Andy. Before heading to the locker room Sam ran into Jerry

"Hey man have you seen Andy?" Sam asked him

"Yes she is helping me and trace on a case they are up in my office" Jerry told him.

Sam rushed up to Jerry office he opened the door and he saw her and his heart raced so fast he had missed her so much.

"Hey there beautiful how have I missed you" Sam told Andy . He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her giving her the biggest hug. She pulled away and said

"she missed him too" but it was something in her eyes that made Sam question her response. He didn't say anything he just thought maybe she had a long day.

"Are you ready to go home so I can take care of you?" Sam said with a smile

"I can't I still need to finish up, You can go I am sure trace will give me a ride home" she told him as she put away files.

"You have been at it all day aren't you tired" Sam a little disappointed in her answer

Just then Jerry walked in "what is the meaning of you working my angel so hard" Sam teased him

Jerry said "I am sorry man it won't last long I will have her home in no time" Jerry hated lying to his friend, Sam gave the biggest smile and then turned and left out the office.

Jerry turned around and said, " I can't do this" he told Andy and Tracey "I thought would be able to but I can't"

"What Jerry you promised" Tracy said, she was mad

"Tracy i am sorry I am trying here I am, but I can't do it." he told her

"You are not trying very hard are you Jerry" Tracy yelled at him

"I AM PREGNANT!" Andy yelled out "I am sorry I didn't mean to bring you in the middle Jerry, I don't want to be the reason you guys fight"Andy walked out the door a

Jerry said "she is pregnant that is great news right?" he was excited "Uncle Jerry she is scared to tell Sam right? That's why you are covering for her" Jerry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tracy and apologized for getting angry with her.

"She is not keeping the baby" Tracy blurted out

"What, she is not keeping the baby" Confused Jerry thought for a minute and then "when is she going to tell Sam?"

"She is not, that's why it has been so hard on her lately" Tracey told him

Hard for her so he doesn't have a say in this?" as he stepped back from Tracey "She is just going to get abortion without even telling anything? that is just fucked up, how can you go along with something like this Tracy?"

"You don't think I have tried to talk some sense in to her, she is my best friend Jerry I am just looking out for her this is very difficult for her" she yelled back at him

"Well I am sure you will understand when I do the same for Sam" Jerry told Tracey.

"No Jerry you can't you promised me" she stepped in front of him

"So its okay for me to lie to my best friend so you can help yours out? Really Tracy do you hear yourself, she is excluding him from even having a say in what is going on. Unless it's not Sam's kid?" Jerry looked at her

"You know its Sam's baby, why would you even fix your mouth to say something like that. she is my friend and I am going to help her out I am sorry if you can't see that" she told Jerry

"Well I am going to do the same Tracey, he is my best friend and I feel he has the right to know" Then Jerry walks out the office.

Tracy was sitting and thinking on what to tell Andy when she got back, knowing this was heading to be out of control. Andy then walked through the door and she saw the expression on Tracy face she knew it was time to tell Sam. As Tracy pulled in to Sam's driveway Andy was relieved when she didn't see his truck this gave her enough time to get her nerves together. Her train of thought was interrupted.

When Tray said "I can come in with you if you want" Tracey offered.

"No I have to do this on my own trace" With tears coming down Tracy gave Andy a hug

"Its going to be okay I am just a phone call away" Andy got out the car and headed inside.

Andy was sitting on the couch thinking of the right words to say when she saw the headlights from Sam's truck pull into the driveway. Her heart started to beat so fast she was so scared. She heard the keys in the door and then the door knob turned and Sam walked in. When he saw Andy his face lit up and showed those deep dimples.

"Hey beautiful I was hoping you would be here when I got home" Sam says as he walks over and pulled her up in his arms and kissed her passionately, Andy pulled back because she knew if she didn't she wouldn't be able to stop. she had to tell Sam the truth while she had the nerve. She wanted it to come from her instead of someone else.

"Sam I need to tell you something, can you please sit down" she asked him with a shaky voice

"Can it wait I'm trying to show you how much I miss this past week" Sam said smiling and continues to kiss her neck. Andy starts to cry she didn't want to hurt Sam, but she had to tell him. "Sam please" Andy said, he looks up and sees she is crying.

"Sweetie what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Sam was scared now his voice was soft now "talk to me" as he sits on the table in front of her

"Sam I am pregnant" she tells him

It was quiet for a long time neither one of them said a word the silence was killing Andy but she didn't say a thing she just let it sink in with him.

"Umm are you okay? I can understand why you haven't said anything, but can you say something now you are freaking me out." Andy says while she reached down and touches his leg

Sam stood up rubbed his hands in his hair, "I am going to be a father" with so much love in his voice "I am going to be a father, Andy are you sure are you really sure?" He had reached Andy again pulling her into his arms, "sweetie are you okay? You need anything? Is it a girl or a boy? Do you need a back rub craving anything"

Sam then dropped to his knees and was talking to her belly saying " hello in there this is daddy I can't wait to meet you, I love you so much already" Sam hugged her belly so excited.

Andy spoke very softly "I am not keeping the baby"

"What did you say" Sam asks her

Moving away from Sam, tears falling down her face she says it again "I am not keeping the baby"

"Andy what are you talking about" Confused at what she was saying Sam got off his knees so he could hear her better "I am happy about this Andy, I am excited yes I was quiet for a long time at first but I want this especially with you am here and I am not going anywhere I promise" as he caresses her face wiping away the fallen tears

"It's not that simple Sam. I don't want this I am sorry to get your hopes up that's why I didn't want to tell you" as she pulled away from his embrace

"You didn't want to tell me what?" Sam was caught off guard "if this is you joking it's not funny McNally, I get it hormones pregnant women ones goes crazy no offense" he tells her with his hands in the air with a smile on his face

"You think I am joking" Andy yelled! "This is no joking matter, I'm talking about going to some clinic and laying on some cold table and letting some doctor and his nurses judge me, while the whole time he is sticking some instr….." Andy couldn't even finish the words coming out her mouth. She was so hysterical, shaking and crying, that Sam ran to console her but she pushed him away.

"What's going on sweetie I'm about to lose it here" Sam said "What do you mean going to some clinic, you are not going anywhere. You are not making any sense" Sam was mad now.

"Why are you even thinking about some clinic, I want our child Andy", Sam grabs her face to get her to listen to him "I don't know where you got a stupid idea from, but please get it out your head" Sam had to take a breath and calm down, he didn't want to spook Andy any further.

Sam spoke softly and said, " I Love You McNally with all my heart , we did something great here out of all the love we share we made something so beautiful". as he touched her belly "How can you even think that I wouldn't want our baby" Sam was hurt

She pulled herself away again yelling "I DON'T WANT THIS!" Andy screams "I just became a cop I love my job, its so much I need to do now and a baby is not in the plans. I want to be settled in my career, married at least" she says

"The career thing I can't help with" Sam tells her, "but the marriage lets go and pick out the biggest carat there is and do this McNally" Sam had the biggest grin on his face as he looked at Andy and he knew it fell on deaf ears.

"Really Sam this is not a joke." she finally speaks after her outburst

"Who said I am joking McNally" Sam looks at her

"I am not going to marry you because of this" as she touches her belly she couldn't even say the words. "I am not ready for this Sam"

Sam was irritated and she could hear it in his voice "So you are ready to go to some clinic and make like none of this existed" He asked her "All you would have to do is wake up and I would take care of the rest for you sweetie. I love you so much please don't do this" Sam begged her to change her mind

"Sam please don't do this, it's already hard enough, I love you Sam with all of my heart you are my everything." she tried explaining to him to see this was very difficult for her

Sam interrupted her and said, "just not enough to have a baby with me"

Andy knew this was crushing him as it was doing for her. She didn't want to hurt Sam she loved him but she is not ready for a baby. How was she going to make him understand that by her not wanting to have a baby does not mean she didn't want him, because she knew that was what he was walked over to him and placed her hands on both sides of his face,

"Sam please understand where I am coming from please don't doubt my love for you" Sam pulled away and looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes.

Sam spoke," what do you expect for to think and feel Andy" as he turned his back to her "you think I should feel joy, excitement, well its not going to happen I can't do this" Sam tells her

"Can't do what Sam?" Andy asked him "Be with me?"

"Are you going to keep the baby Andy" Sam asks her

"Sam please understand I can't and it is not because I don't want you, because I do now and forever please don't make this end us" Andy pleaded with him

Sam spoke with rage in his voice, eyes, and heart "I can't pretend like everything will be okay when I am sitting here with my love growing to hate because you killed our baby" as he reaches up and wipe the tear from her eye "so no Andy I can't be with you" Sam turned and walked upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

Andy knew what she feared most had happened, she was losing Sam she sat on the couch and cried herself to Andy woke the next morning she was lying in bed, so it wasn't a dream Sam had came picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom last night. She called out for him but he didn't answer. So she got out of bed and went downstairs, it was no sign of Sam he must have left for work already, but it wasn't time for them to be there. Andy got ready for work and decided to walk so she could clear her head a little. As Andy walked into the station Tracy was there to meet her.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing? I wanted to call you last night, but I knew you needed time" as she gave her best friend a hug

"Tracy he left" and Andy begins to cry. Tracy hugged her best friend and Andy talked into her shoulder. "He can't be with me if I get rid of the baby I can't lose him Tracy"

"You won't" Tracy spoke "He is just taken back with everything that's all he will come around"

"You didn't see the hurt in his eyes trace" Andy spoke "He was so happy and I crushed all of that he even said lets get married"

"What he proposed as well Andy" Tracy didn't want to say but this looked bad "Okay pull yourself together wipe your face because we have to get to parade"

As Andy and Tracy walked in to Parade Sam was sitting on the back table with Shaw. When Shaw saw her come in he made a comment,

"Wow McNally you look beat is Sammy boy keeping you up all night" Andy turned and looked at Sam I mean just looked at him which it didn't phase him because he just looked right through her, so she walked over to sit by Tracy with Shaw witnessing it he knew something was wrong really wrong. Sam was the first one out of parade he didn't want to see, talk, or be in the same room as her and Andy knew it and which it just crushed her. Andy thought she was alone in the parade room until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Oliver standing there.

"McNally are you okay" Oliver asked clearly seeing that that she was not. Before he could get a response Andy was in his arms crying.

"There it's going to be okay" Oliver said he knew it was worse than he thought because for Andy to react like this was very surprising.

"I know couples fight all the time, but hey I know it's Sammy's fault he can't help it he was dropped on his head as a baby so I am saying you guys are great together don't let a little fight mess that up besides we men are always wrong and you ladies are always right" he said with a soft giggle

"I don't know about that Oliver, he hates me and I don't blame him" Andy tells him

"You know this is usually my wife department she gives the best advice" Shaw said.

"It's okay Oliver I know Sammy is your friend, so I won't bring you in the middle" as she wipes her tears

"McNally you are my friend to, don't forget it okay" before he left out the door.

Andy had left ten minutes before the officers were due back in the barn, she had somewhere she had to be that she knew could help her in this situation with had just got back to the barn when Shaw said I will meet you in about 20 minutes at your truck we need to talk brother. Sam didn't want to talk, all he wanted was Andy and that he didn't have so he wanted to drink and a lot of it. When he was coming out of the locker room Sam heard someone call his name?

"Sam have you seen Andy?" Tracy asked "I haven't seen her since parade this morning"

"No I haven't seen her Nash, she is the last person I want to see. Maybe if you check in the local clinics you might find her" Sam was angry

"Really and I defended you to her, saying Sam is a great guy he won't turn his back on you he loves you no matter what boy was I wrong about you"

Sam was mad now and he let Tracy know just how much, "You don't get to judge me, I want the baby maybe if you didn't encourage you friend to have abortions things will be okay" he yelled at her "And you want to sit here and call yourself a good mom" Sam knew he had went to far he just wanted someone to hurt like he was, he knew Tracy was a great mom.

"Hey don't you speak to her in that way Sam" Jerry told Sam after hearing them argue "I get that you are mad but it is not Tracy fault"

"Yeah and how long did you know? I thought we was friends, so don't you dare say a thing to me" Sam said bitterly

"Hey buddy when I found out what was going on I told them both I wouldn't lie for either of them, and if they didn't tell you I would" he tried getting Sam to listen to him knowing he was mad and hurting "Look Sammy I have known you for a long time I value our friendship"

Sam was quiet for a moment and then he apologize to Jerry and Tracy.

Sam headed to his truck and he saw Oliver standing there with a bottle of jack. They went to Sam house and begin to drink "so you want to let me know what's going with you two" Oliver broke the silence

"It's nothing Oliver" Sam takes another sip of his drink

Really nothing Sammy, is it nothing for McNally to throw herself into my arms and cry her eyes out? I am for you brother, I am a supporter for team Sandy Shaw grin.

"Andy is pregnant" Sam says

"Wow congrats Sammy, you joining the fatherhood why with all the tears and silence you are suppose to be celebrating" Oliver urges him

"She is not keeping it" Sam tells him

Oliver got up and placed his hand on Sammy shoulder and said, "it's going to be okay brother" as he comforted his friend "do you know why she doesn't want to keep the baby?"

"It doesn't fit into her plan. how do I suppose to look at her and love her knowing what she did, I can't do it I can't" Sam let out "Oliver I even propose to her and she turned me down I did everything man and I can't change her mind what am I to do Oliver I can't lose her"

Andy took a deep breath before she rung the door bell, and then she saw a figure come to the door and opened it. There stood Zoe Shaw confused to see Andy McNally standing on her door step.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. decisions

Zoe was very surprise to see Andy McNally on her door step, but she knew for her to be standing here it had to be good reason, then Oliver popped into her head.

"Oh my god what's wrong, is it Oliver?" Zoe said panicking. "Is he okay" Zoe asked.

"No Zoe everything is fine, Oliver is fine" Andy reassured her and Andy saw Zoe calm down and she was glad she really need to talk to her.

"Andy was there a reason why you are here?" Zoe asked her

"Is there any way I can come in and talk to you" Andy asked her

'Yes I am sorry for not inviting you in, come in Andy'. Zoe said

Andy follow Zoe into a sitting area , which were filled up with pictures of her,Oliver, also the girls, they look so happy. Oliver I can see how he got the father role in the 15 division.

"All of your pictures are so lovely" she commented on

"Thank you, would you like something to drink" Zoe asked.

"No thank you" Zoe could see she was anxious

"Well I know you didn't come by to admire our family pictures, so why don't you tell me what is bothering you" Zoe asked her

"Do you enjoy being a mother?" Andy asked her It's not how she wanted it to come out, so she thought how to rephrase it.

"I meant to say, was motherhood everything that you expect it to be?" Andy

Zoe responded by saying "no it is so much more" as she looks at a picture of her girls "Yes I admit you have your moments when you just want to pull your hair out, and then those are the moments when your breath gets taken away and you just can't get enough" trying to let Andy see where she was coming from

Andy thought to herself, wow I will never have these moments. Why can't she feel this way now and just maybe she might want to keep this baby.

"Why the questions about motherhood Andy?" Zoe asked.

"I am pregnant" Andy tells her

Zoe saw that Andy wasn't too happy about what she just revealed to her so she took her time on how to approach the situation.

"Andy should I be happy about what you just said?" Zoe asked

Andy didn't respond, she just began to cry, so Zoe got up to get her some tissues so she walks over to Andy and hands her the box.

"Andy tell me why are you so sad" as Zoe sits by her

"I am not good enough to be a mother". Andy tells her

"Why do you think that?" Zoe not understanding where Andy was coming from

"It's in my blood, my father, my mother and I don't want to pass it on to my own baby" seeing if that made more sense

It was the first time that Andy had referred to the baby growing inside of her as her own. She didn't want to get attach to saying it and also thinking it, because it would be that much harder to have the abortion.

"Okay I am listening"

"I have a father who wanted alcohol 24 hrs of the day, he did the best he could with me, and my mother who walked out because I wasn't important enough" it hurt Andy to bring up these painful memories and getting rid of the baby made more sense the more she thought about it.

"What kind of a mother walks out on her own flesh in blood" Andy said crying "What if I want alcohol more than I want my own child, and what if I get to the point I just want to walk out and not look back'"

"Andy because your parents did what they did does not mean you will to" Zoe tried making her see how life can be totally different then what she trying to make it be

Andy jumped up unable to control her crying, "you can't promise that I won't either" She says "Either way I am dooming this child with not just one bad gene but two, and then on top of that I am a cop, there is no way I can guarantee I will make it home"

Zoe just let her yell and get all the frustration out, because she knew this would help.

Outside Sam and Oliver had pulled up and was talking in the truck when they heard yelling. So they hurried out the truck and into the house. Before they said anything they realized it was Andy that was doing the yelling. Zoe spotted them but she put up a hand to stop them from entering because she knew Andy would clam up again and she needed to get this out.

"I don't want to be that horrible person who is not there for games, or when he or she fall down and they need that motherly comfort" she says as she grabs another tissue "or when high school, prom, graduation, or when she fall in love'" Andy said crying. "I can tell her what she can expect because I know what it is, because her father is everything I need and can want in a man, even though sometimes he makes me wanna pull my hair out, but I love that man with all of me from my soul" Andy tells her

"I couldn't dare forgive myself if I didn't make it home, or worst walk out and not look back and put my child and Sam through that heartache" Andy confesses

"Andy sweetie I know it is hard to even imagine it, but you can't think that way" Zoe says

"Zoe I don't want to become the one thing I fear the most"

"I won't let you" Sam understanding more why Andy is feeling the way she does

Sam had heard enough he couldn't hear anymore, here stood this fragile woman so afraid of being a disappoint to their child, him and most importantly herself. Doesn't she know how much he loves her and that he will be there for her and the baby.

Andy tuned around and sees Sam standing there, all she wanted was to be in his arms and for him to say he loves her and everything is going to be alright.

"Andy when are you going to realize how much I love and that we are in this together" Sam says to her "don't push me away, I understand now what you are feeling and I still have faith in us an if you don't I have enough for the both of us" Sam said.

"Andy I heard you say you can't and you have all the checks in the negative column, but how about you start saying I can do this" Zoe encourages her

"I can't, I don't know what is wrong with me but I can't" Andy said

"Why what is so hard about this Andy, we take two step forward and you just set us back fifty, oh my god I need to get out of here" Sam yells

As Sam was heading out the door, Andy grabbed the back of his jacket and begged him to stay and not to leave her.

"You promised me you said that you wouldn't just walk out the door that you would fight for us that I wouldn't get rid of you without a fight" Andy said crying hysterical.

Sam thought back to when he and Andy sat on the back of his truck and had that talk. He knew if he turn around he wouldn't be able to walk out the door.

"This is me fighting for us Andy why can't you see that" Sam yelled "I've got to get out of here" Sam says

Sam walked out the door and Andy tried to follow but Oliver stopped her. "Andy wait let me go talk to him and try and calm the situation alright, and you try doing the same okay" Oliver tries comforting her, Oliver walked outside to talk to Sam.

"Hey buddy you okay" Oliver asked.

"I am tired I can't fight with her anymore, if she is going to do it fine just let it be over with" Sam screams

Back in the house Zoe was trying to calm Andy down and see things from Sam point of view.

"Do you love Sam?" Zoe asked her

"What? of course I do" trying to figure out why would Zoe ask a silly question like that

"Do you trust him?" Zoe asked

"Yes" Andy said

"Then what else matter, Sam loves you and he would do anything for you he won't let you fall all you need to do is trust that Andy" Zoe said.

Andy knew Zoe was right all she wanted was Sam and this baby they made together is living proof of their love for one another. Andy was out of her seat and heading for the door when she stopped.

"Thank you so much Zoe for everything, Oliver was right you are better at this talking thing" Andy gives Zoe a huge hug While heading out the door.

Sam had made it across the street when he was just about to get in his truck when he heard Andy's voice "I am keeping the baby"Andy said smiling

"What did you say" Sam asked her

"I love you and that I am keeping the baby" she yelled

Sam then put both hands behind his head and looked up to the sky and let out a deep breath he was so over whelm filled with joy, he started to walk back across the street when Andy said. "No you stay there I will come to you" Andy said.

Andy was happy and her prize was Sam and their beautiful so to be child. She place a hand on her stomach and made her way across the street. Sam was so happy Sam eyes was fixated on Andy as hers was on him that neither one of them notice the headlights on the car that had turned on the street and as Andy stepped in the middle of the street, Sam noticed the headlights and as he yelled for Andy to stop it was too late the car hit Andy.


	3. life changing

"Oh my god Andy gets up sweetie Andy help me please" Sam yelled

There in the middle of the street laid Andy McNally with Sam yelling for help. Sam could not believe this was happening everything had just turned around for them and this happened. What a cruel joke someone was playing on them. Then a voice came from behind him.

"Man oh man I didn't see her she just came out of nowhere, is she okay I am so sorry man" the man said

"Just call for help please just call for help" Sam begged

Oliver came running out of his house because of the loud crash and a man yelling, he was stopped in his tracks when he saw it was Sam holding a motionless body and he knew from the cries Sam let out it was Andy.

"Sam what happened"? Oliver asked

"Oliver she needs help please help me buddy please" Sam cried

"I called the EMS they are on their way man, is she alive she not moving she's dead isn't she"? The man asked

"You shut up whom the hell are you"? Oliver asked

"Look man she came out of nowhere I didn't see her I swear" The man said

"You did this that's what you are telling me"? Oliver demanded the man to answer

"Come here you son of bitch "Oliver yelled while grabbing the man by his shirt

"Hey man the cops are on their way so don't even think about it" the man yelled

"I am the police you bastard and the woman you hit she also is a cop" Oliver yelled

"Look man I am so sorry you have to believe me" the man said

I n the distance you could hear the sirens of the EMS and the police getting closer to where they were and Oliver was encouraging Sam help is almost here and they are going to take care of Andy and make all this better. Oliver didn't know if Sam heard anything he said he was trying to get Andy to wake up. Nothing was more important than the woman lying in his arms, not evening the man that put her like this.

Oliver Street was lit up with lights and Ems workers trying to do everything they can so Andy could survive. Gail and Chris was on site they put the man that hit Andy in the back of their car.

"How is Andy Oliver"? Chris asked

Before he could answer they heard Sam yelling at the Ems drivers to hurry up you have to hurry up she is pregnant. Gail and Chris both looking at each other shocked at what they just heard.

"Sam I am right behind you buddy I'll meet you at the hospital" Olive said

"When we get him booked we will be there too" Chris said.

They watched as the Ems truck rode away with Andy and Sam in the back. Zoe met Oliver at the car and they two were right behind the Ems truck. In the car Oliver made a phone call to Jerry because he knew Tracy would be with him.

"Jerry is Tracy with you"? Olive asked

"Yes what's up buddy"? Jerry asked. Knowing Oliver would never call his phone looking for Tracy unless it was important.

"Get her and get to the hospital quick Andy was in a bad accident and it doesn't look good" Oliver said

"Oh my goodness where is Sam"? Jerry asked

"He is with her" Oliver said

"We are on our way" Jerry said.

By the time Oliver them arrived they saw Sam yelling at the nurses for answer and what they were doing to save Andy and the baby. Oliver walked up trying to calm him down, but nothing he was saying or doing was helping.

"Sam I am sure they are doing everything they can to help McNally you got to let them do their job buddy" Oliver said

Tracy and Jerry had just arrived when the nurse came out to get more information from Sam.

"Oliver how is she" Tracy asked with fear in her voice

"I don't know Tracy we are waiting to hear from the doctor they took her straight to surgery" Oliver said

Sam walked back over to Oliver Tracy Zoe and Jerry he was out of it with worry for Andy and the baby. They didn't know how to take his expression scared to ask.

"They wanted to know her blood type" Sam said knowing they were worried as well.

"Where is she where is my daughter" Tommy asked

They all turned around to see Tommy McNally standing there freaked out of his mind dreading their answer

"Tommy they rushed her straight to surgery we are waiting on the doctor" Sam said.

"What happened" Tommy asked

Jerry and Tracy wanted to know themselves but never got around to asking because they were worried about Andy.

"We were outside at Oliver's I had just walked to the truck when she told me that she was keeping the baby I told her to wait right there I wanted to run back to her and hug her but she wouldn't let me, she said she would come to me and when she stepped off the curb the car hit her" Sam said beginning to cry again.

"Baby what baby" Tommy asked first time hearing his daughter was pregnant.

"She was pregnant" Tommy asked

"Yes "Sam answered

"She was keeping the baby" Tracy asked with tears running down her face

That's when she hugged Sam and he couldn't hold it in anymore the tears started and wouldn't stop. Jerry Oliver Zoe and Tommy just stood there feeling the pain of their friend's heartache.

It seems like forever that they sat there waiting in the waiting room Chris, Gail, Epstein, frank and Noelle had showed up. They wanted to know how Andy was doing but no word yet. The time and not knowing was killing Sam and it showed because every five minutes he was harassing someone on the staff to let him know how Andy was doing.

"I have to leave and get back to the station but please when you find out anything let me know" Frank said to Noelle

"Okay I will bye" Noelle said

Not too long after Frank left Sam started pacing the flooring saying he could not take it anymore not knowing somebody had to tell him something. Then that's when he looked up and saw the doctor.

"Family for McNally" the doctor asked

"Yes" Tommy and Sam said at the same time.

As Sam and Tommy talked to the Doctor everyone eyes was on them and then they saw Sam collapse in Tommy's arms.


	4. FIGHTER

The thought of losing Andy is unbearable for any of them to handle she is family to all of them and they were not ready to let her go. They all stood there watching the scene unfold right in front of them waiting to see the outcome and it did not look good.

"Oh my god please no don't let this be happening" Chris said with tears building up in his eyes

"Shut up Diaz we don't know anything yet" Gail said

"Look at Sam you tell me does that look like someone with good news" Chris said

"Calm down Diaz let's just wait and see" Shaw said

Sam turned and walked in their direction as Tommy went with the doctor. Sam walked slowly back with both of his hands in his hair with him looking at the ceiling. He took a deep breath he tried to talk but nothing came out, then Tracy stepped forward and took one look at Sam and then she took him in her arms and hugged him. He didn't even have to say anything she knew.

"She's alive" Tracy said tears starting to run down her cheeks

"Yes she is" Sam said taking a deep breath

"The baby Sam" Tracy asked

"He is a fighter like his mom" Sam said

Everyone exhale happy to hear the news of their friend and baby. Tracy let go of Sam to ask where tommy went.

"He went to see her first seeing that me and Andy are not married family first really" Sam said

They all waited for Tommy's return so they could go see their friend to let her know they are pulling for her recovery. Getting impatient Sam started to pace up and down the hallway all he wanted was to be in the room with her so she would know he was there. Tommy McNally came out the room and Sam saw so he made a beeline for Andy's room.

When he walked in all he could see was these tubes and monitors beeping and he saw her lying there motionless and his heart just sunk, he hated to see her like this all he wanted was to see those beautiful brown eyes look at him again. He sat a chair by her bed and took her hand.

"Hey beautiful I need you wake up okay" Sam said

"Everyone is outside rooting for you" Sam said

"I know the doctors said it's up to you when you decide to wake up but I am telling you I need you to open your eyes now because I am going to go crazy here" he said

"I need you to get your strength up because our baby is depending on you" Sam said while placing a hand on her stomach.

"He or she is a fighter like you so I need you to wake up and make us a whole please Andy wake up" Sam pleaded while tears started to fall.

Sam turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Tracy and Jerry. They felt the pain that their friend was going through and they wanted to help any way possible.

"Sam she is going to wake up like you said she is a fighter" Tracy said

Tracy walked over to the bed and she just looked at her best friend lying their fighting for her life and her unborn child. She couldn't take it anymore the tears just started to come and she could not stop them.

"Andy you need to wake up now it's not the time to be stubborn okay, I need you Andy you are my best friend and losing you is not an option McNally" Tracy demanded

Jerry walked over to Tracy placing his arms around her to comfort her but she pushed him away she didn't want to be comforted because McNally was going to get up now.

"Did you hear me Andy get your ass up now please, Sam make her wake up Sam" Tracy screamed

Jerry saw the tears fall down Sam face because he hated to see Tracy in this way and so did Jerry so he had to carry her out to calm her down. Why was this happening to her, Andy didn't deserve this at all.

"Oliver can you sit with her I don't want her to be alone I need to find the doctor" Sam asked

"Sure buddy" Oliver said as he walked into the room. Oliver just stood there lost for words. He hated to see Sam go through this.

"Hey god I know I don't do the church thing like I am suppose to and everything, but I really need a huge favor I need you to wake Andy up for my buddy Sam he is struggling so bad right now they have been through so much together and I think they deserve a little happiness and with her waking up and the baby I think that would just swell I am saying if it's okay with you" Oliver asked with a tear falling down his cheek.

The door opened and it was Chris Gail and Dov coming in to visit Shaw threw a hand up to motion them in. they all just stood there hating to see their friend this way.

"Why did this have to happen to her" Chris asked

"No one knows but it sucks either way" Dov answered

The door opened again it was Tracy and Jerry coming back in they could see that she had called down now but her eyes were swollen from all the crying she had been doing. Following a few minutes after they came Sam entered the room with the doctor. Sam wanted answers and the doctor was not going to leave until he gave them to him.

"Mr. Swarek I don't know what else information I can give you about Ms. McNally's condition" the doctor told him

"How long can our child survive in the condition that Andy is in doc and be straight me" Sam demanded

The doctor looked at Sam not wanting to say anything in front of everybody and Sam saw that.

"It's okay doc you can say it we are all family in here" Sam said

"Not long it was a miracle that the baby survived in the first place but with Ms. McNally being in a coma like state her body could go in distress which could result in a miscarriage" the doctor explain

"Well want you doing standing here do your doctor magic and make sure nothing like that happens because I am not losing either one of them you got that Doc" Sam yelled

Everyone could understand Sam's outrageousness they knew how much Sam loves Andy and losing her was not an option for Sam or the others. Everyone was busy trying to come Sam down that no one saw her move.

"Sam" a soft voice spoke

Everyone turned around and saw that Andy had wokeup.


	5. 48 Hours

"Andy sweetie" Sam said rushing to her side

"Where am I" Andy asked

Sam looking from her to the doctor trying to figure out what's going on, before jumping to conclusions. The doctor was checking her vital signs before he asked any questions.

"Andy do you remember anything that has happened in the last 48 hours"? The doctor asked

"Umm just that I was standing outside talking to you Sam"? Andy said

"Bits and pieces are coming back" Andy said

She just stopped talking and took in her surroundings and realized she was in the hospital then she started breathing hard and began to cry, she put her hand on her stomach.

"Sam the baby did I lose the baby why am I here" Andy screamed

"Calm down Andy it's okay calm down" Sam said

The machines started beeping Andy was hysterical and the doctor and Sam was trying to get her to calm down. The nurse came to give her a shot to calm her down but Sam felt it wasn't necessary. When Andy pulled back the covers and tried get up the room went quiet. The doctor asked everyone to clear the room Andy looked down and saw blood everywhere.

"Oh my god what is happening"? Andy asked

"Help her "Sam demanded

"Andy I need for you to lie back down an calm down it's the only I can help you" the doctor said

The nurse came over and tried to give Andy the shot but she would not let her, the doctor was trying to calm her so he could prevent what was happening.

Andy I need to give you this shot so I can calm you down or I will fear the worst will happen" the doctor said

"Which is what"? Andy and Sam said at the same time

"A miscarriage" the doctor said

Sam and Andy looked at each other they didn't want anything to happen to their child, so Andy laid back and the nurse gave her the shot. The medicine kicked in really quickly which made Andy very groggy. Sam just sat by the bed caressing her hand and stomach.

"I hope everything is okay" Dov said

"It's okay everything is going to be okay, they are going to pull through this Sam Andy and the baby" Oliver said

"Do you really believe that"? Gail looked scared "Did you see all that blood that didn't look good" Gail said

"Well me and the big man up stairs already talked about this and my money is on him" Oliver said

They all waited patience in the waiting room to hear from Sam about the outcome that was going on in the room right now as they waited. Jerry just held Tracy know she has to be going out her mind with grief worrying about her best friend. Thirty minutes went by and still no word, Chris Gail and Dov had to leave they had to get ready for their shift but Tracy made sure she would update them on any and everything.

"You guys hungry I can go raid the snack machine for you" Oliver offered.

"No thanks but coffee would do" Jerry said

"Coffee it is" Oliver said while leaving out the waiting room.

With them being alone Jerry wanted to see how Tracy is really doing with everything going since she was being so quiet.

"Tracy sweetie you are so quiet talk to me" Jerry asked

"I am a bad friend Jerry" she said with tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"How is that" Jerry asked looking confused about what Tracy just said

"Because I am actually sitting thinking that if Andy would have never wanted to get rid of this baby, she wouldn't have ended up at Oliver's house and the accident wouldn't have happened" Tracy said

"How can I blame her for this" Tracy asked

"Tracy it's okay to look at it from all angles to try make since of what is happening, she is your best friend you are trying to understand so you can be here for the best way you know how" Jerry said

"The best way is not to be sitting here judging her when she is going through one of the most devastating time in her life" Tracy said

"What kind of friend does that Jerry I tell you not a good one" Tracy said.

"I am not going to sit here and let you beat yourself up for something you didn't do wrong Tracy" Jerry said taking her in his arm pulling her chin up so she can look him in the eyes directly.

"Tracy don't you dare beat yourself up over this, Andy is your best friend no you are sisters and trust me everything you are thinking she has accused herself as well so I saying don't blame yourself just be there for her like you do always okay" Jerry said

"Okay" Tracy mumbled

"I love you" Jerry said

"I love you too" Tracy said

As Oliver was heading back to the waiting room with the coffee he passed the gift shop and he saw the cutest thing he had to buy it. So on his way back Oliver ran into Sam who was coming out of Andy's room, Sam looked exhausted but Oliver knew better even attempt him to leave Andy and get some rest.

"Hey buddy how you holding up" Shaw asked

"Oliver I am scared to close my eyes because I feel when I wake up Andy or baby won't be here" Sam said

"How is Andy and the baby"? Oliver asked

"The doctor gave her a shot to calm down so her body can relax because her getting so hysterical before would result in a miscarriage with everything her and her body have been through already" Sam said

"So the next 48 hours are crucial" Sam said

"Well I am here for you anything you need" Oliver

So Sam and Oliver walked to the waiting room to give Tracy and Jerry the update on Andy's situation. He explained everything to them just what the doctor told him. Andy just has to stay relaxed and no stress for the next 24 to 48 hours. They all just sat there for a moment and took in everything that has happened in the last 48 hours know the result could have been totally different than what they are and could still change.

After everyone left Sam got comfortable in his chair for the night and just watched Andy sleeping thinking of everything they have been through and how much he loves her so much. She was everything to him and for the rest of his life he would make sure she knew that. The next couple of days went by smoothly everyone of their friends and family came to visit which lifted both of their spirits.

"Well today I will be conducting a ultrasound to make sure everything is going and so you could hear the heart beat how does that sound to you" the doctor asked

"That sounds great" Andy said sounding so excited

"Well let me go prepare and I should back with then the next 20 minutes" the doctor said

The doctor left the room and Andy could not contain her excitement and it pleased Sam so much to see her so happy.

"What why are you looking at me that way" Andy asked

"I am so happy and blessed to have you both here with me because a couple of days ago I almost lost you both" Sam said

"Sam I am so sorry to put you through everything that led up to this moment right now I love you so much you and our baby are only going to get the best of me" Andy said

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then the doctor came back in the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is ready to hear the baby's heartbeat"? the doctor asked

"We are" Sam and Andy said at the same time

The doctor dimmed the lights and he told Andy the gel would be cold as he squirted it on her belly then he placed the device on her stomach.

"Well everything seem to look good and that right there is your baby" the doctor said

"Wow it's like a small egg" Sam said

"Oh my goodness" Andy said

"Now that is your baby's heartbeat" doctor said

"Now that is a strong heartbeat like your dad" Sam said smiling

Sam noticed he kept zooming in and rubbing the device over and over Andy's stomach so Sam got scared afraid to ask.

"What is it doc"? Sam asked

"Well it seems I have detected two heartbeats" the doctor said turning the machine up so they could hear

"What my baby has two hearts" Sam said

The doctor and Andy both looked at Sam like really you just really said that.

"No Mr. Swarek I am saying you are having twins"! the doctor said

Andy and Sam looked at each other with their mouths wide open!


	6. I NOW PRONOUCE YOU

Eight and half months later"

Sam ran around the room making sure he had everything he needed before he headed down stairs. He had the overnight bag in his hand the blanket and cd he was good so he ran down stairs grabbed his keys and was out the front door. He got in his truck backed out of the driveway and was halfway up the street when he realized he forgot something. As he put the truck in reverse and made it back to the house that's when he saw Andy standing on the front porch not looking very happy.

"Really Sam you forget me I think I should have been the first thing you put in the truck, I'm the one in labor with twins" Andy sounding very frustrated

"I know I am sorry I was just trying to make sure I didn't forget anything" Sam trying to explain

"Look at me I am as big as this house how can you forget me"? Andy yelled

Sam just looked he knew not to answer that question there. It would have started world war III, lately every an anything would set McNally off and he was steering clear of that. Then Andy let out a loud scream she was having another contraction and they were coming quicker now.

"Swarek any day now let's get to the hospital or unless you want me to deliver them here on the lawn" Andy yelled as Sam got in the truck and headed to the hospital

Sam and Andy arrived at the hospital, Sam ran in an got a wheelchair he placed Andy in the chair and wheeled her in as she was screaming having another contraction. Tracy Jerry and Oliver came through the doors.

"Hey Sammy what do you need us to do" Oliver walking over placing a hand on his shoulder

"What the hell we have to get these babies out it hurts so badly" Andy was screaming

"Andy just breath take my hand and squeeze as hard as you can if you need" Sam told her

"Alright let's get you up to your room so we can get these babies delivered" the nurse said

"Andy sweetie let's try your breathing okay" Tracy said trying to help out her best friend she could see clearly she was in a lot of pain

Andy grabbing the nurse by the shirt screaming as another contraction came, "Give me drugs now" Andy screamed

Sam ran over to pull the nurse away before Andy strangled her, trying to calm her down was not going over good with her. So he was giving instructions out to everyone trying to make everything as comfortable for Andy. The doctor came in to see how far she has dilated and how everything is going.

"Well Andy it won't be too long now you are about 8 centimeters two more to go and it will be show time" the doctor said explaining everything

"No I am not ready Sam I am not ready" Andy yelled with tears starting to come down her cheeks

"What's wrong sweetie if you are scared I am here through it all" Sam caressed her cheek

"So am I "Tracy came to stand by her best friend

"No I can't do this I know I said I could wait but I changed my mind I want to be married before I give birth" looking him straight eyes Andy waited on his response

"I think we waited too late for that Andy, but I can arrange for us to be married in a day or two right now let's just concentrate on bringing these two beautiful babies in the world" Sam said

"Yeah sweetie we can go dress shopping" Tracy said pushing her hair behind her ear

"No there will be no babies I will shut my legs and no one will come out of here until I am Mrs. Sam Swarek" Andy yelled

"Andy no one wants you to be Mrs. Sawerk more than me but sweetie you are in labor there is no way we can get married" Sam tried to explain

Andy grabbed Sam around the collar and pulled him close so he was looking directly into her eyes, "listen here and listen good you did this to me I am in a lot of pain here trying to bring your babies into the world and all I am asking is for us to say I do and you can't do this for me" Really Sam

"Hey buddy I know the hospital chaplain I am sure I can get him here if you want" Oliver interrupted

Just then Gail Tommy Chris Dov Noelle and Frank walked through the door with balloons, teddy bears and flowers. Epstein had his video camera recording everything and everyone's thoughts on this being a big day for Sam and Andy.

"So I am going to check on that now I'll be right back" Oliver said as he walked out the door

"Epstein we need that camera" Jerry told him

"Why what's going on" Dov looking around trying to figure out why

Then everyone looked up because Andy was screaming again because she was having another contraction. "Dov give him the damn camera" Andy yelled

"Just breathe Andy" as Sam rubbed her back

"Gail do you have any makeup in your bag"? Tracy asked

"Yes why"? Gail looked at Tracy

"Because I am getting married" Andy said trying to smile but the contractions was coming quicker and faster

Tracy and Gail started to fix Andy up the best to their ability do to the circumstances then Chris an Tommy came in with flowers and Noelle had a beautiful white satin night gown for her to wear. Andy begins to cry because everything was coming together she was about to marry her soul mate and give birth to their twins surrounded by friends and family.

"We bought out all the flowers in the gift shop for your day sweetie" Tommy looking at his little girl

"Thank you daddy" with tears in her eyes as Andy spoke

"Okay everybody out so she can get changed before she gives birth" Noelle order

They got Andy dressed as quick as they could they knew they were on borrowed time. Gail put her hair up as Tracy finished up on her make up. When they were through they placed the flowers around the room and then called everybody back into the room but before they could the doctor came in to check how far Andy had dilated.

"Okay Andy you are ten centimeters we can start prepping you so you can deliver those babies" the doctor said

"No I can't I am about to get married doc can you wait about 20 minutes" Andy protested

"Andy I don't think that is possible" as he checked his pager

A contraction hit Andy hard and this one was far worse than the other and Andy could not hide she was screaming and that's when everybody ran inside the room making sure she was alright. Andy had to sit down on the bed Sam rushed to her side.

"Hey you okay sweetie just breathe" Sam encouraged her

"We have to prepare her she is about to have these baby " the doctor demanded

"No I am not having these babies until I am married" Andy yelled

"Where the hell is Oliver, Andy maybe this not a "Sam was interrupted

"No Sam we are getting married" Andy said as Oliver came through the door with the hospital chaplain.

"Did we miss the show"? Oliver asked

"No but we need to hurry the show along because the babies are coming any minute now" Jerry told him as he motioned Epstein to begin recording.

"Dad I am sorry you didn't get to walk me down the aisle" Andy told her dad

"It's okay baby girl as long as you are happy "Tommy smiled

Tracy and Jerry took their place by Sam an Andy as everyone else gather around the room as Sam and Andy prepared to become man and wife

"We are gathering here today to join in holy matrimony Sam Swarek and Andy McNally, I was told to keep it sweet and short and with that Sam Swarek do you take Andy to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health as death do you part"?

"I do" Sam said looking into Andy's eyes

When she let out a scream because another contraction had hit her the chaplain was scared to continue, but she said she was fine and to continue. "Okay then do you Andy McNally take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husbands to have and to hold through sickness and in health until death do you part"?

With tears in her eyes Andy said "Yes I do"!

Everyone in the room was holding back tears because they all knew how much Sam and Andy have been through to get to this moment in their lives. Even though it was it wasn't their perfect wedding they knew they had plenty of time for that later. They were just happy to see their friends become Husband and Wife.

"I want to say something before these babies deliver their selves, Sam I love you so much and I know we have been through so much to get here, but I would do it all over again to know that we would end up here, you are my soul mate you are for me as I am for you and this family we are about to have is perfection for me, I love you Swarek" as Andy place her hand on his cheek

"I hope you didn't think you were going to get away with me not saying anything" Sam joked with everyone sharing a laugh.

"McNally I want the good and the bad I want you and all of you, life without you in it is unbearable you complete me Andy and I am going to spend the rest of our lives being the man you need and want I love you baby".

"Well on that note I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride" The chaplain told Sam

Sam leaned down and gave his new bride a soft and slow kiss and the room erupted with cheers and then Andy screamed again because another contraction hit her and then another one, Oliver ran out the door to get the doctor because it was show time.

"Okay everybody out we have some babies to deliver" the doctor demanded and on the note Oliver escorted everyone out. While Tracy and Sam prepared to be there for Andy as she to become a mother. As the doctor and nurses prepped the room for the delivery Andy begins to cry and she was scared and Sam saw.

"Look sweetie it's okay to be scared you are about to bring life into this world only something a strong woman can do and I know you can do it besides you are Swarek and we can do anything" Sam said smiling

"Okay Andy I need you to give me a big push okay" the doctor told her

Andy gave a big push as Sam and Tracy coached her telling her she was doing great the doctor continued to tell Andy to push. "Oh my goodness Andy I see the head and wow he or she has a head full of hair" Sam cheered

"Come on Andy one more big push" the doctor directed and with that Andy gave a big push and then she heard crying, "It's a girl she is here oh my goodness she is beautiful just like you Andy" Sam cried

"How about you cut the cord daddy" the nurse said Sam was so excited tears came to his eyes.

"Alright mommy one down one more to go you ready" the doctor asked

"Yes" Andy said while giving a big push

The doctor told her she was doing well all he needed was her to give him a couple of more and their son would be here. Andy was tired she felt like she had nothing left in her to do this. Tracy was telling her she can she can do this and she was going to be there all the way with her. Sam came beside her and placed a kiss on her forehead telling her to give them one more push and their family would be complete.

"I can't Sam I can't" Andy cried

"Yes you can baby hold my hand and we will do it together" he said and Andy took his hand and gave one final big push which brung her son into the world. Andy heard her son crying and she begins to cry. Sam cut his son's cord and then the nurse took him to clean him up. He walked over to Andy and gave her kiss and then rubbed his nose to hers. The doctor finished up on Andy, she told her best friend she loved her and appreciated her for being here through everything every step of the way.

"That's what family is for" Tracy said giving her a kiss on the cheek before she left out the room to tell everyone the great news the babies are here and they are healthy. Everyone was happy and overjoyed and couldn't wait to meet the new addition to the Swarek family.

"Well we have to wait until they clean Andy and the babies up and then we will be allowed back in" Tracy told them

The nurse took Andy in the bathroom so she could wash up and when she was finish Sam had her favorite night shirt to sleep in and she was happy. Andy got back in to bed and the nurse brung the babies back into the room. Sam handed Andy her son and daughter an all Andy could do was cry she couldn't believe she was a mother and a wife.

"Sam we are truly blessed I am so happy right now" with looking down at her babies

"Yeah we did good I can really say I am good at making babies" Sam laughed

"Yes you are" Andy said smiling as Sam leaned in to give his wife a kiss, but was interrupted as they heard a knock on the door before they saw Tracy poke her head in.

"Are you guys up for some company" she asked

"Yes come on in here" Andy and Sam said

Everyone crowded in the room to get a good look at the Swarek twins. Everyone was in love with them already. They said that their little girl looked just like Sam and their son looked just like Andy. Everyone agreed.

"So what are we naming the little cuties" Frank asked

"I would like to introduce to you Samantha Elizabeth Swarek" Sam smiled while holding his daughter

"And I would like to introduce you to Andrew Timothy Swarek" Andy heart swelled with so much love she had for her son.

Everyone was so happy they took turns holding the babies Andy and Sam sat back and watched how their friends argued over who was holding the baby next. They had a very excited a day first a wedding and then the babies. They had everything they could possible want.

"Mrs. Swarek we did good" Sam said as he leaned in to kiss his beautiful wife

"Yes we did Mr. Swarek" Andy said smiling back at her husband.


End file.
